Anonim Alkoholisták Klubja
by Tonhalszendvics
Summary: A történet: Berwald megunja Tino alkoholizálását, és megpróbál tenni ellene. Több másik ország osztja ezen véleményét, és létrejön a nem túl anonim, de alkoholisták klubja. Hogy Berwaldék törekvései mire jutottak... Tartalmaz: utalást sok-sok párosra, és igen egyértelmű célozgatást GerIta, FrUK és SuFin pillanatokra. :3


Tino emlékezett arra a kellemes izgalomra, ami hatalmába kerítette, mikor Berwald azt mondta neki, hogy meglepetése van számára. Alig tudott megülni a fenekén. Utána meg csak meredt a kis papírra meg Berwaldra, leginkább értetlenül, de mindenképpen döbbenten.

Egy ajándékutalvány volt. Ingyenes terápia az Anonim Alkoholisták Klubjába, hogy „Szabaduljon meg még ma a káros szenvedélyektől, a boldog és kiegyensúlyozott életért!" Első alkalom holnap este.

– Ühm… Berwald, nem hiszem, hogy…

– Elmész.

Berwald ritkán volt komoly. Mármint Komoly. Majdnem úgy nézett ki, mint amikor ÚGY nézett. Ami azért elég ijesztő, szóval Tino nem vitatkozott. Tino elment. Miután hosszas hisztizés után Berwald lefejtette az ujjait az ajtófélfáról és Sea meg Ladonia döbbent tekintetével követve kicipelte a kocsiba és bevágta a hátsó ülésére.

Tinoban ekkor kezdett körvonalazódni a gondolat, hogy lehet, hogy Berwaldnak _tényleg_ gondjai vannak az alkoholfogyasztási szokásaival.

T. V. ~ S. T.

Odaérve természetesen megmakacsolta magát, hogy nem hajlandó bemenni. Ország, vagy mifene, több száz éves, nehogy már probléma legyen abból, hogy mit és hogyan csinál! Ha Berwald elviselte eddig, ezután is el fogja.

Persze lehet, hogy régen csak havonta egyszer álltak keresztbe a szemei, újabban pedig hetente előadja. Nem biztos, de lehet.

Berwald nem cicózott, csak ölbe kapta és bevitte, miközben Tino fülsértően magas hangon sikoltozott és az életéért könyörgött. A járókelők sajnos a fülük botját sem mozgatták.

Odabenn már voltak néhányan. Tino meglepetésében még a sikítozást is abbahagyta, mert odabenn változatos országok üldögéltek körben, fenekük alatt vastag párnával. Láthatóan nem voltak túl lelkesek, ellentétben az őket kísérőkkel. Bár, attól függ, miben nem voltak lelkesek, mert Arthur éppen szőrszálanként akarta kitépni Francis szakállát. A francia a kisöccse segítségéért rimánkodott, de Matthew elmélyülten trécselt Alfreddel. A szoba egy pontján Erzsi hevert, mellette Feliks guggolt és biztatta. Illetve biztatás címszó alatt bökdöste és a nevét ismételgette.

Ott ült még egy morcos Ludwig, meg a helyzetet láthatóan egyáltalán nem vágó Mathias. Ez leginkább abból látszódott, hogy hangosan röhögcsélve dülöngélt a párnáján jobbra-balra és Lukast szórakoztatta, Felicianóval karöltve. A norvég csak meredt a szemközti falra és hosszú sóhajai alapján alig várta, hogy leléphessen.

Berwald letette Tinót a párnájára. Tino a szabadság fuvallatát megérezve ősi nomád csatakiáltással vetődött az ajtó felé. Berwald elkapta a bokájánál fogva. Az arca szorosabb interakcióba lépett a padlóval, amit Tino igazán kihagyott volna. Meg azt is, hogy Berwald visszahúzza, miközben ő a körmeivel igyekezett megkapaszkodni a linóleumpadlón. Visszatette a párnára. Tino eldőlt és hörgött. Amikor Berwald elengedte, megint meg akart lógni. Kedves férje úgy döntött, hogy egyszerűbb, ha ráül.

Dennynek nagyjából ekkor esett le, hogy ott vannak.

– Jééé, Sveri, Finni! Hát ti?

– Shegíííííííts… – vonyított. Ült rajta egy Berwald , így elég meddő próbálkozás volt.

– Ti tudjátok, hogy mi ez az egész? – mutatott körbe Denny vigyorogva, zavarát leplezendő. – Nem tűnik megbeszélésnek, meg olyan kis fura mindenki…

Tino néha igazán nem értette a dánt.

– Oké, Arthur és Francis tépik egymást, de az nem újdonság, viszont Erzsi nem szokott ennyire kibukni, meg Ludwig nem ordítozik, ez tök fura…

Tino hirtelen kinyomta magát. Berwald leborult róla, és mielőtt még bármit is tehetett volna, a kis finn teleszívta a tüdejét és elüvöltötte magát:

– Ez egy Anonim Alkoholista Klub, Denny, le akarnak szoktatni a vodkáról!

Lukas túl későn kapott észbe és fogta be a dán fülét. Tino látta az arcán, hogyan dolgozza fel a kapott információt, majd mikor végre leesett neki, hogy mi a helyzet, talpra ugrott és iszkolni próbált ő is, kiegészítve egy angollal és egy franciával, akik ugyancsak most értesültek a találkozó céljáról.

Olybá tűnt, hogy kitört a harmadik világháború. Az ajtó előtt felsorakoztak a kísérőik csatárláncban, ők pedig visszavonultak a párnákhoz megvitatni a stratégiát. A szövetségesek és a tengelyhatalmak összeverődött tagjai sebtiben megalapították az „Egyesüljünk a Szabad Alkoholfogyasztásért" Rendtársulatot (EgySZARt) és rövid megbeszélés után a régi kelta csatarend szerint megindították a támadást. Ezt a támadásfajtát lehengerlőnek nevezik, leginkább azért, mert a népség-katonaság egyszerűen nekilódul és pusztán a tömegével és erejével kíván győzni.

Ezzel több ponton problémák akadtak. Ugyan biztató volt, hogy az olasz és lengyel fronton sikerült megbontani az ellenfél zárt alakzatát, de hiába támadtak egyszerre hárman Alfrednak – egyesült angol, német és magyar haderő – nem tudták legyűrni. A finn sereg látványos győzelmet aratott a svédek felett – khm, pár jól megválasztott hang, egy elalélt pillantás és a karba olvadás, 100%-os siker minden alkalommal – a dánok viszont csúfos vereséget szenvedtek a norvégoktól. Fene se gondolta, hogy Lukas tudja, Denny hol és mennyire csikis és ezt kíméletlenül ki is használja.

Hosszas töketlenkedésük végeztével Feliks és Feliciano rögtönzött szövetségben képesek voltak földre küldeni Francist. Arthur Alfréd nyakába csimpaszkodott, Erzsi a lábaiba kapaszkodott, míg Ludwig egy frontális, faltörőkos-szerű támadással ledöntötte a lábáról. Tino bújással, dörgölőzéssel és édes pillantásokkal megfelelően elterelte szeretett svédje figyelmét, aki megremegett a karjai között, mikor kicsatolta az övét. Kapkodva csókolt vissza, és döbbenten pislogott, mikor Tino felállt, ő meg ott maradt, két övvel a radiátor csövéhez kötözve.

Úgy kapta oldalba Felikset, mintha tehervonat lenne. Francis egyedül már elbánt Felicianóval, utána ők ketten nyomultak rá Lukasra. Miközben rángatták le a nyüzüge srácot a teljesen kész Dennyről, Tino mintha olyan dolgot érzett volna a karján, ami nem volt ott. Valaki megfogta a derekánál, megemelte, a haját mohaillatú lélegzet fújta széjjel.

Arthur éppen satuba szorította Alfred fejét és jobb karját, de azért ordított:

– Lukas, hagyd ki ebből a trollodat, vagy én is hívom a felmentősereget!

– Mert kit küldenél rám, Flying Mint Bunnyt?! – üvöltötte vissza Nor, de Tino már a földön volt.

Ehhez inkább nem fűzött kommentárt.

Kanada valamikor ekkor döntött úgy, hogy ideje lenne segítenie kedves testvérbátyjának. Mint kiderült, ő is meg tudna emelni egy kifejlett jegesmedvét minden probléma nélkül. Úgy kapta fel a visítozó Arthurt és Erzsit, mintha csak tollpihék lennének, aztán hosszú indítással átdobta őket a szobán, a párnákra. Ők nem hagyták maguk, vad csatakiáltással már pattantak is fel, és rohantak vissza. Denny kezdett magához térni, és beszállt ő is az észak-amerikaiak ellen.

Hangos reccsenés hallatszott, és a fal mellől felállt egy nagyon dühös Berwald. Mögötte a radiátor törött csövéből szomorúan csorgott a víz a padlóra.

Kezdett elszabadulni a pokol.

Volt egy pont, mikor a különálló csapatok eggyéolvadtak, és a végén igazából már egy hatalmas tömegbunyóra hasonlított az egész helyzet. Természetesen ezt a pillanatot választotta a terapeuta, egy kedves, középkorú, duci hölgy, hogy bejöjjön.

A nő bámult. Ők mozdulatlanságba dermedve bámultak rá vissza. Pár pillanat elteltével a rajtakapott rosszcsont gyerekek sunnyogásával lekászálódtak egymásról, és az elszakadt, szétszakadt, atomjaira tépett ruháikat megpróbálták valami társadalmilag is elfogadható pozícióba rángatni. Kivéve Franciaországot. Őt valamiért nem zavarta, hogy anyaszült meztelenül álldogál. Arthur ezt realizálva nyakon csördítette, de volt olyan kedves, hogy felajánlotta megtépett kardigánját az ádámkosztüm fölé.

Mivel a verekedő párok szétszéledtek, az EgySZARt seregei szemrevételezhették, mire jutottak, illetve mire juthatnának egy újabb offenzívával. Könyvelésük abszolút veszteségesnek minősítette a helyzetet, és vert seregként – átvitt és szó szerinti értelemben is – a párnákhoz kullogtak leülni.

Tino sziszegve megtapogatta a jobb járomcsontját. Az egyik Ludwignak szánt ütést ő kapta, és már látta előre, milyen szép lila lesz a képe a jövő héten. Ketten voltak, akiknek az arca csodával határos módon megúszta: Ludwig a kitérési képességei miatt, és Francis, Arthur szerint a gyávasága folyományaként. Megvádolta, hogy miatta vesztettek.

Perlekedésük a kisasszony vidám hangja szakította félve:

– Örülök, hogy ilyen sokan eljöttek! – Vidáman tapsikolt. Tino nem tapsikolt volna így, ha őrá bámultak volna ilyen arccal a többiek. – Szeretném megkérni a kísérőket, hogy menjenek ki a szobából.

Ők még egy utolsó, gyanakvó pillantást vetettek rájuk, és szépen kisorjáztak. Berwald egyik kezében két megtépett öv, a másikban a gatyája dereka volt. Ami amúgy deréktól térdig végighasadt az egyik oldalán, és Tino szerint kedves férje borzasztóan szexi volt benne. Főleg hátulról, mikor nem látszódott, hogy morci.

A nő mosolyogva végigjáratta rajtuk a tekintetét.

– Mint tudjátok… oh, remélem, nem gond, hogy tegeződni fogunk, szóljon, akit ez zavar.

Arthur már emelte a kezét, de Francis lecsapta. Arthur majdnem megütötte érte, de emiatt csak lekésett a pillanatról. Letargikus arca alapján nemigen tudott megbarátkozni a gondolattal, hogy őt mostantól tegezni fogják.

– Tehát. Ez egy terápiás csoport. Én fogok segíteni nektek leásni a lelketek mélyére, hogy feltárjátok, miért nyúltok az alkoholhoz.

Talán a bizalom kimutatásának szánta, hogy megsimogatta Ludwig hátrazselézett haját. A német teljesen lesokkolva hátrahőkölt, a terapeuta pedig odébbállt. Tino is ezt tette volna, Ludwig tekintete a következő ilyen mozdulatért kínhalált ígért.

– Miért nyúlok alkoholhoz… – dünnyögte Francis. A terapeuta vagy nem hallotta, vagy nem akarta hallani a szavait. – Azért, mert remekül megy a gumicukorhoz a '37-es Cháteau d'Yquem.

Nyílt az ajtó. Mind arra néztek, de csak azt látták, hogy Alfred Matthew segítségével behajítja Gilbertet, aki ezt igen szabadszájúan minősíti. Felkelése után még éppen volt annyi ideje, hogy beintsen az újvilágiaknak, azok csak utána léptek le.

– Gyere csak – szólt vidoran Erzsi. – Van még párna, belőled is nevelhetnek absztinenst.

Gilbert erre szabályosan röhögőgörcsöt kapott. Fulladozva lerogyott Erzsi mellé és vigyorogva ledobta maga mellé a hátizsákját.

– Belőlem ugyan nem.

– Ugyan, drágáim. Nem az a célom, hogy absztinenst neveljek belőletek, a célom az, hogy tudjátok a kontrollt, és ne legyen szükségetek az alkoholra ahhoz, hogy megoldjátok a problémáitok vagy jól érezzétek magatok.

– Nincs rá szükségem – fintorgott Tino. – Csak tudja, olyan ez, mint a futás. Ahhoz se kell futócipő, de lássuk be, lényegesen egyszerűbb.

A többiek lelkesen hujjogtak. A terapeuta csak a fejét csóválta.

– Látom, hogy komoly munkánk lesz így együtt. – Komolysága eddig tartott, megint negédes mosollyal bámulta őket. – Húzódjatok közelebb egymáshoz, úgy, hogy meg tudjátok fogni egymás kezét. Uhh, ööö, ti ketten ne – bökött Arthurra és Francisra akik már undorodva méregették egymást. – Helyet cserélnétek valakivel?

– Hagyja őket – legyintett Erzsi. – Csak azért csinálják a fesztivált, mert azt hiszik, hogy nem tudjuk, hogy évek óta kufircolnak.

– Mi?! Mi ugyan nem!

Francis hadonászva hablatyolt valamit, Arthur csak fülig vörösödve tiltakozott. Tino a térdére könyökölt. Ő volt a Mikulás, a többiek nyitott könyvek voltak előtte, és igaz ugyan, hogy Erzsi elég nyersen mondta el a tényeket, de valóban ez volt a helyzet.

A terapeuta csak zavartan köhécselt, és megismételte az előbbi kézfogásos utasítását. Arthur és Francis nagyon-nagyon vörösek voltak még mindig, de azért megfogták egymás kezét. Finoman. Francisnek még arra is gondja volt, hogy a hüvelykujjával megsimogassa Arthur csuklóját.

– Hunyjátok be a szemeteket.

Tino engedelmeskedett, de azért ott motoszkált benne, hogy mekkora hülyeség ez.

– Csak az én hangomra figyeljetek.

Valaki erre idegesen szusszant egyet.

– Hagyjátok, hogy elernyedjenek az izmok a kezetekben, de ne eresszétek el egymást. Érezzétek, ahogy hat rátok a gravitáció.

Denny Tino mellett igyekezett elfojtani a feltörő röhögését. Ebből az lett, hogy erősen röfögésszerű hangokat sikerült produkálnia, amitől Erzsire is rátört a kuncoghatnék.

– Csak az én hangomra figyeltek!

Ekkor már Tino is heves harcot vívott az arcizmaival. Meg rászorított Denny és Ludwig kezére. Ludwig felhorkant és visszaszorított. Csakhamar versenyeztek, hogy ki tud erősebben szorítani.

– Most arra kérlek, hogy idézzétek fel magatokban az elmúlt hetek-hónapok legnehezebb pillanatát, és hogy mit tettetek akkor. Gondoljátok végig…

Arthur a nőéhez hasonlóan halk és sejtelmes hangon mormolta:

– Elfogyott a rum. Elmentem és vettem rumot.

Az izmozás verseny itt szakadt félbe, mert Ludwig remegni kezdett mellette. Tino résnyire kinyitotta a szemét és megleste mi baja, és meglepetten konstatálta, hogy a német hangtalanul röhög. A többiek kevésbé hangtalanul röhögtek.

A terapeuta kezdte feladni.

– Emelkedjetek fel a meditatív állapotból – nem tartott soká –, és nyissátok ki a szemetek.

Ha másra nem, arra jó ez a Klub, hogy röhögjenek egy jót. Legalábbis a nevetésjógánál eddig hatásosabb volt.

A nő kitáncolt a körön kívülre, majd visszalibbent, három pohárkával a kezében. Az egyikbe bort, a másikba sört, a harmadikba vodkát töltött. A szaga alapján Kalinkát. Tino nem szerette a Kalinkát. Ha már egyszer vodkázik, akkor megadja a módját, vagy finn, vagy tényleg jó orosz cucc legyen az, ami a poharába kerül. (De végszükség esetén azért a Kalinka is megteszi. Szomjas ember nem válogat, egy idő után meg már mindegy.)

– A feladatotok a következő: ne érintsétek meg a poharakat. Álljatok ellen a kísértésnek.

– Ki tudom inni úgy is, hogy nem érek a pohárhoz – suttogta Erzsi Gilbertnek jó hangosan.

– Melyikőtök bírja legtovább?

A nő fölényeskedve kivonult a körön kívülre. Valószínűleg a versenyszellemüket akarta aktivizálni. Tino lefitymálva nézte a három stampedlit: ennyi piáért álljon le kakaskodni a többiekkel?

– A legegyszerűbb az lenne, ha valakit megkérnénk, hogy becsülettel veszítsen – jegyezte meg Francis.

– Vagy szarni rá – vont vállat Gilbert.

A hátizsákja után nyúlt, lehúzta a cipzárt, kivett belőle egy dobozt, kipattintotta a fedelét, majd lazán hátradőlt, és sörrel a kezében figyelte, hogy a többiek mit csinálnak.

A terapeuta majdnem agyérgörcsöt kapott.

– Bruder, most komolyan? – kérdezte Ludwig. A hangjában annyi csalódottság, hogy a többiek is szégyellték maguk. Leginkább Gilbert helyett, az albínó ugyanis nem zavartatta magát.

– Ne nézz rám ilyen bús bociszemekkel, van még, ha kérsz.

Amint landolt az ölében egy doboz sör, öcsikéje megenyhült. A terapeuta a robbanás szélén állt.

– Azért jöttetek ide, hogy megszabaduljatok a káros szenvedélyektől…

– Azért jöttem ide, mert azt mondták, hogy buli lesz – vágott közbe Gilbert. – Azért fosztottam ki útközben egy italboltot is, csak itt közölték, hogy ja, bocs, ez ilyen zártkörű parti alkeszeknek, hogy anti-alkeszek legyünk.

– Akart a franc jönni – értett egyet Tino. – Már bocs, engem hoztak.

A többiek helyeseltek. Mint kiderült, a társaság egyik fele kevéssé lelkesen jött, a másik fele meg nem is tudott az összejövetel céljáról. Ludwig mindkét kategóriából kilógott, ő azért jött, mert Feliciano olyan szépen kérte. Gilbert annyit mondott, hogy azt a szép kérést még a ház másik feléből, felcsavart hangszórók mellett is hallotta. Ludwig a vörösnek egy igen érdekes árnyalatát vette fel, úgy egész testre, mert ha egyszer már elpirul, akkor belead apait-anyait.

A terapeuta kezét tördelve kérdezte:

– Akkor most mit kezdjek veletek? Ennek az egésznek az a lényege, hogy akarjatok boldogan élni.

– Én boldog vagyok – vont vállat Tino. – Engem spec nem zavar. Berwaldot lehet, de pont leszarom, neki is megvannak a maga hülyeségei, amit elnézek neki.

– Ez nem ugyanaz…

– Igaz, tényleg nem ugyanaz, én néha kimaradok egy estére és amikor hazajövök, akkor viccesen viselkedek, másnap meg meg akarok halni. Ennyi. Nem állok neki saját józan megfontolásból havonta átrendezni a lakást, természetesen hajnal hatkor, amikor egy normális ember még alszik. Ha én ezért nem ordítozom vele, akkor neki se lehet egy szava se az én italozási szokásaimra, köszönöm szépen.

– Büszkék vagyunk rád, Finni – lapogatta meg a vállát Denny. – Meg egyébként is, mi lenne akkor azzal a sok jó sörrel?

– Bizony, a kultúra része – bólogatott Arthur.

– '45-ös Lafite sajtburgerhez – sóhajtott Francis. – Azt Alfred is elismerte, hogy finom.

– Itatod a kiskorúakat? – sandított rá Arthur.

– Hagyjátok már, hej – horkantott Gilbert. – Nesztek, lássátok, hogy hatalmasságom mily nagylelkű.

Azzal behajította a táskáját középre.

Arthur megállapította, hogy tértágító-bűbájjal kellett kezelni azt a táskát, egyébként nem tudta volna belegyömöszölni azt a tényleg fél italboltra elegendő piamennyiséget. Gilbert csak annyit mondott, hogy a német precizitás sok mindenre képes. Ludwig helyeselt.

A terapeuta csak csendben kiszivárgott a teremből. Nem akarta ehhez a nevét adni.

T. V. ~ S. T.

Berwald sóhajában mintha lemondást hallott volna.

– Nyaaa, ne vágjál ilyen képet, hát nemis vagyok annyira… _hukk_ … beállva, nemtommitakarolmég…

Tino megvétózta a kocsikázást. Mikor Berwald megjelent az állítólag terápia állítólag végén, hogy hazaviszi, Tino már igen vidám volt és közölte, hogy neki most sétálni van kedve és egyébként is, Oslo olyan szép az évnek ebben a szakában. Meg a többieket vállalhatatlannak minősítette.

Így hát Berwald igen sokat sóhajtozva, belékarolva kísérgette őt az utcákon, és átlag ötpercenként megpróbálta kiimádkozni Tino kezéből az üveget.

– Nemértem, minek kellel… kettel… kel-lett _hikk_ átöltöznöd, olyan jól állt az a andrág. Nadrág. Na.

– Szétsz'kadt.

– De jól nézett ki rajtad – röhögcsélte Tino.

Megállt, és erősen dülöngélve Berwald nyakába csimpaszkodott. Részegen csábos mosollyal próbálkozni nem mindig nyerő ötlet, de Tino pont leszarta.

– Szeretném, ha most hazavinnél – búgta neki. – Olyan üres otthon az ágy, csak r-ánk vár… Szer-tném, ha hozzám bújnál, _hukk_ , mert olyan naaagy és erős vagy és szeretném, ha szeretnél, úgy igazán. Érezni akarlak, Berwald. Imádom, hogy ilyen nagy és erős és cs-sinos és szexi vagy, érted, borzasztóan szexi, és azt is immmádom, mikor ilyen aranyosan duzzogsz.

Kuncogott egy kicsit, csuklott kettőt és hozzátette:

– És természetesen értékelem a mélllyenszántó beszélgetéseink is és tisztellek, _hikk_ , mint személyt.

– Látom.

Azért a karjába kapta kedvesét, aki a visszafele úton finn népdalokat kezdett dudorászni. Meg elfelejtette, hogy milyen kompromittáló dolgokat mondott.

Plusz az országvarázsnak hála, mire Stockholmba értek, abba az állapotba került, mikor az ember még részeg, de már másnapos. Berwald ezt is csak egy sóhajtással jutalmazta.

.

(A többi terápia-időponton a terapeuta nem jelent meg. Az EgySZARt egyhangúlag megszavazta a terem átvételét és saját célra hasznosítását. Berwald csak annyit fűzött a dologhoz, hogy örül, hogy tudja, Tino mikor áll fejre, legalább ahhoz szervezheti a következő napját.)

* * *

 **Több helyről hallottam,hogy sajnálják, amiért Oroszország nem volt benne. De drágáim – őt ki vitte volna el?**


End file.
